High School Drama
by Akari Yasutora
Summary: When a 14 year old enters highschool, he gets in caught up in grades, drama, and a relationship with red and black hedgehog. Eventual yaoi ShadxOC


"Shit! Where is it?" mumbled Yukio to himself. The small black and white tiger tossed blankets, books, even a large dresser looking for his back pack. "Damn it!!" He heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in," he said looking under his bed.

"Yukio, your bus is here and your bag is by the door," said his mother.

'I feel stupid' the tiger thought to himself. Yukio quickly ran down stairs, grabbed his bag, and walked out his door after telling his mother and father good bye. He got on his bus and picked an empty seat near the back. 'Wow,' he thought looking out the window watching houses pass by, 'My first day of high school. I may know a lot of high schoolers already but I still feel nervous.' Once the bus got to the highschool, Yukio, being the only highschooler on his bus, got off alone and walked toward the building only to feel a hand touch is shoulder. He turned around. "Sonic!" he exclaimed as he glomped the blue hedgehog.

"Whoa, easy Yukio. I don't people thinking I'm gay like you," Sonic said as he tried to shake the white striped tiger off of himself.

"Aww, come on Sonic. Every guy at least thinks about experimenting," whined Yukio teasing his friend.

"Screw you, Yukio," said Sonic joking around.

"Okay," Yukio smiled playfully.

Sonic just rolled his eyes as they both walked into the highschool.

"Wow," said the yellow eye feline as they went into the commens area.

"I know. It's a little breathtaking on your first day. Don't worry though. You know plenty of highschoolers already so you won't be harassed," Sonic explained giving the tiger a wink.

"I'm not worried about the people, I'm worried about getting lost. I swear this building is an optical illusion on the outside," commented Yukio.

"Optical what?" Sonic said eyeing a cute girl that walked by him.

"Never mind," Yukio sighed.

"Yukio!"

Yukio turned to see Amy Rose. "AMY!" Yukio ran to Amy giving her a combination of a glomp and bear hug. "I haven't talked to you in forever. How've you been?"

"I've been great. I'm really excited that your finally in highschool," said the pink haired girl putting her arm around Yukio's shoulder. The two left Sonic to his girl watching as they went and got their student IDs and their locker combinations. They went their seperate ways once school started.

On his way to class, Yukio got lost trying to find the the math wing. "Fuck! I'm so bad a trying to get where I need to be." He turned a corner and bumped into a black hedgehog. "Ow! Sorry."

"Don't worry about," said the dark hedgehog. "You look lost. Do you need help trying to get somewhere?" he asked with no expression on his face.

Yukio was almost speechless as he got a good look at who he had ran into. 'Wow,' he thought, 'highschool hottie.' "Yeah, I'm trying to find room A105," Yukio blurted out.

"Oh, well it's just around the corner here. Your a freshman right?" asked the upperclassmen referring to the yellow armband over Yukio's red hoodie.

"Yeah, but I still don't get the armband thing," Yukio replied.

"Well freshman get yellow, sophmores get green, juniors get blue, and seniors get red. It's just for the first week of school though. The principle thinks it helps new students get to know everyone better." Yukio noticed that the hedgehog had blue band.

"Oh, well why do you want to know if I'm a freshman?"

"I just wanted to say that you must be pretty smart for taking geometry early in high school."

"Well thank you," Yukio said about to walk off to class.

"Wait. What's your name?" asked the junior.

"It's Yukio."

"Nice to meet you Yukio. I'm Shadow," said the dark hedgehog still with no expression on his face. He walked away as Yukio went to class.

'How did he know I was in geometry?' Yukio thought to himself. 'I guess he just knows where all the classes are.' Yukio walked into the classroom and the teacher would let his tardy slide since it was the first day of school. Yukio spent the whole hour ignoring the teacher and just spent his time wondering about Shadow and who he was. Yukio's mind got back together once the bell rang.

* * *

I started my first story along time ago but I never got back to it. I got bored so I decieded to write a new story based off of Sonic the Hedgehog. To my fellow readers (yes you four people) please comment!


End file.
